Full Moon Rising
by meowfics
Summary: Before their final school year begins, the Sons of Ipswich are given a special task to protect the beautiful werewolf Kyra Norwood, the last surviving member of a powerful wolf pack. She immediately catches the eye of a mysterious fellow new student at their school, and a romance forms that unintentionally causes a rift in the supernatural balance. **IN PROGRESS**
1. Prologue

THE COVENANT: FULL MOON RISING

*Please read description*

 **Okay, so this description isn't going to be as long as my other couple of stories, basically because I'm using the same OC from one of them in this one as well. Not too long ago, I came up with an OC for Once Upon a Time using the whole werewolf concept from the show but with my own take on it. This OC is Kyra Norwood, a werewolf (as you may have guessed lol).**

 **S** **o after re-watching "The Covenant" while I was sick at home the other night, I realized that she'd be a cool character to input into the Covenant universe as well. For a more detailed description of her, please refer to the description in my Once Upon a Time fanfic titled "The Last Wolf".**

 **This fanfic is essentially a re-write of the film itself, not a sequel. I also don't plan on having Kyra replace any of the characters for now, but that may change later on. And yes, I know there's another character named "Kira" in the movie, but she's a minor character so I don't think it's a big deal. Plus, it may add some conflict since the Kira girl in the movie was shown to be kind of a bitch. And there's also a few minor OCs I've included, so if you see anyone's named and are like, "I don't remember this person from the movie...", that means they're most likely an OC lol.**

 **Hope y'a** **ll like it!**

 ***RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, SMUT, AND SOME VIOLENCE***

 **( SIDE NOTE: Just like in my Once Upon a Time fic, POV's change at times throughout the story, usually indicated by each separating line but not always, as you read on it'll be clear who's POV each part is in)**

* * *

 _Prologue_

Caleb sped down the dirt roads to the colony house as fast as he could. Reid had called him about ten minutes ago sounding super urgent, saying Caleb needed to get his ass over there as soon as possible. He didn't even tell Caleb why or what was going on, he just told him to hurry over there and hung up. It was disturbing to say the least, hearing Reid sound so frantic like that. He was never one to get anxious or intimidated by anything, so if he was that worked up by whatever was going on, it must have been a big deal.

Not even two minutes later did Caleb finally reach the house, already seeing that several things there were off. The front door was wide open and there was a black Mercedes parked out front...a car that took Caleb a second to recognize. When he did, however, it suddenly all made sense why Reid was so frantic about him getting over there.

Maggie.

She was a witch, but not like him and his boys were. She was a descendant from a long line of witches, a line that went even further back than the boys' and their families. Though her powers weren't as advanced as theirs, having not inherited the Power, she was still a highly respected woman among the entire community of witches/warlocks. Like the Sons of Ipswich, she had formed a coven of her own with witches who had the same abilities she had, those of whom seemed to follow her everywhere like lost puppies.

Though Maggie was respected, she also meant bad news. Whenever she and her coven came to town, it was usually because she needed the boys' help with some kind of disturbance in the supernatural community.

Caleb exhaled deeply before parking his car and getting out. Suddenly, Pogue appeared in the front doorway, immediately rushing over to Caleb upon seeing him.

"Hey," He said to Caleb, sounding out of breath despite only running about five feet over to him.

"What's going on?" Caleb replied, cutting right to the chase as they both headed over to the house.

"Maggie's here," Pogue informed him, as if Caleb wasn't already aware.

"I know," Caleb told him. "I saw her car. _Why_ is she here?"

"She wouldn't tell us," Pogue said as they both walked up the porch steps. "She said she needed us all here before she could say anything." Caleb gave a heavy sigh of discontent at that.

"Great," Caleb responded sarcastically. The two then entered the house, with Caleb closing the front door behind them and locking it. He walked into the front room behind Pogue, seeing Reid and Tyler standing against the wall in silence. Reid of course gave Caleb a look upon seeing him walk in, as if to say "What the hell took you so long?" even though it had only been ten minutes. Several other witches of Maggie's coven were standing around the room as well, though Caleb saw that some members were missing for some reason.

His eyes flickered over to see the back of someone's head peeking out from behind one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. The person's hair was blonde, so Caleb knew the head could only belong to Maggie. She turned to look at him, giving a small smile.

"Caleb," She said, greeting him. As she stood up and turned to face him, he saw that it was, in fact, Maggie. Her blonde hair was styled as it usually was, medium length with loose curls and bangs sweeping across the length of her forehead. She was around thirty years old, about 12 years or so ahead of the boys.

"Maggie," Caleb responded, greeting her back.

"Thank you for coming here so quickly," Maggie told him. "There's something very important that I need to discuss with all of you." Though Caleb expected this, as it was usually the case whenever she came to them, he still found himself taken aback by the way she said it.

"What is it?" He asked Maggie.

"Well..." She began, stepping a bit closer to him. "It's a matter of something I'm not too sure you boys are familiar with. You see...it's not regarding _our_ kind." Caleb furrowed his brow upon hearing this. Not _their_ kind? What could she possibly be talking about?

"What do you mean?" Caleb inquired.

"My girls and I were passing through Ipswich the other day," Maggie began. "When we met a girl passing through town as well...a girl with a very unique gift. One that's very different than ours."

"What gift is that?" Pogue asked as he stepped forward, his curiosity peaked just as much as Caleb's.

"She comes from a very particular race of people," Maggie went on. "A race that's been around since the beginning of time, but has since died down to the point of being practically extinct. This race of people were all born with a rare ability...one that would turn them into wolves during the full moon." Caleb's eyes widened, as well as Pogue's, Tyler's, and even Reid's.

"Werewolves?" Caleb asked her breathlessly. Maggie nodded in response.

"Yes," She told him. "Like I said, they're practically all extinct now. Only a select few are still living, and this special werewolf girl that we found is one of them. In fact, she's the last surviving member of the most ancient and powerful line of werewolves there ever was: The Crescent Wolf Pack." The boys all turned to look at one another, completely baffled by this revelation. Caleb then turned back to Maggie, his eyes full of confusion.

"And what does this have to do with us?" He asked her.

"It doesn't," She admitted. "However, she's a part of the supernatural community much like we are. But unlike us, she's been all on her own for a long time." Maggie then turned around, calling out to someone. "Bring her out." Caleb and the boys all looked up to the corner where Maggie was looking, highly curious.

A moment later, the other four witches of Maggie's coven came walking in from the other room. There was a fifth girl in the middle of them, that of whom the boys could only assume to be the wolf girl. All four of their eyes seem to light up upon seeing her.

The girl was around their age and was extremely beautiful. She had long chestnut brown hair that flowed all the way down to her waist. Her golden brown eyes glistened even there in the darkened living room, underneath full and long eyelashes. Her skin was on the lighter side, with a small number of freckles spread across her nose and cheeks. She also had several tattoos. One was of a lilac branch that spread across the top of right her chest. The other was of three small arrows, horizontally facing different directions on her left bicep. She was definitely a bit on the grungier side in terms of her style. Along with her tattoos, she had several piercings: four in each ear including an industrial on her left one, and a small silver stud on her nose. She wore a short grey dress with a bit of white detail toward the top, a sleeveless black cardigan that reached the bottom of her dress, and black combat boots.

Caleb and the boys looked at her for a long moment before she furrowed her brow at them in confusion.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked them. They didn't respond, still looking at her in amazement at not just her beauty, but also the fact that this gorgeous girl was a werewolf. Caleb then turned slightly to Maggie, who had moved out of the way and was now standing beside him.

"Could I have a moment with her?" Caleb asked Maggie quietly. "Please?" Pogue, Reid, and Tyler's heads all turned to look at him as he said this, and Maggie nodded at him in response.

"Sure," She told him, giving another small smile.

* * *

"Were Maggie and the other's holding you against your will?" Caleb asked the girl, who was sitting cross-legged on one of the stools against the stone wall. They had gone into the basement while everyone else remained upstairs, as Caleb didn't want the boys to say or do anything to make the girl more uncomfortable than he was sure she already was. The girl was sitting calmly as she fidgeted her hands a bit. She looked up at Caleb as he spoke to her, her golden brown eyes illuminated by the many lit candles surrounding them.

"They lured me out to the woods and grabbed me," The girl revealed to him, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I guess they saw me turn into a wolf the other night. Ever since then, they've been keeping me here in this creepy house and doing all this weird...'witchy' stuff." She looked down as she continued fidgeting her hands and began to touch the inside of her one cheek with her tongue. Caleb smiled slightly, admiring that she didn't seem freaked out at all by any of this and more like she just really couldn't be bothered by it.

"What do they want with you?" Caleb asked her. She shrugged, continuing to look down at her hands.

"Beats me," She replied. "Guess since I'm part of an endangered species, I must be valuable to them or something. But that still doesn't explain why they brought me here." Caleb looked down at her for another moment, deep in thought.

"Well..." He began, pulling another stool over and sitting across from her. "Like you said, your kind is endangered. My guess would be that Maggie brought you here to us so that my boys and I can make sure you're protected." The girl looked up at him with a confused expression.

"Why _your_ guys' protection?" She asked him. "Maggie's and her posse are witches like you guys, aren't they? Why can't they just protect me themselves?" Caleb sat up straight, looking at her intently.

"Maggie and her coven wouldn't be able to protect you as well as we could," He informed her. "She doesn't have the Power." The girl looked even more confused, tilting her head slightly like a confused dog, which was ironically fitting for her. Caleb pulled his stool closer to her, all the while she continued to look at him in utter confusion.

"Perhaps if you knew more about my boys and who we are, you'd understand," Caleb said to her before reaching his one hand over to the side of her head. "Here..." The girl immediately jerked her head back before he could touch her.

"What...are you doing?" She asked him, taken aback.

"It's okay," Caleb assured her. "If you open your mind to me, I can show you what I'm talking about." He reached his hand out once more and touched the side of her head, looking down and closing his eyes. The girl looked at him in wonder before going to close her eyes as well.

"Back in the 17th century..." Caleb began, using his powers to play out the scenes in her head as he spoke. "Witch hunting had become a prominent thing throughout England and France, which most of our people were able to escape from by migrating to America. But then came the Salem Witch Trials, which brought about the brutal persecution of witches, causing a wave of terror over our entire community. During the aftermath, the five most powerful families of witches who possessed what is known simply as 'The Power' fled here to Ipswich, forming a covenant of silence. My friends and I are descendants of these families, making us the most powerful of our kind." The girl opened her eyes after a moment, looking at him.

"Five families?" She inquired, her eyes contorting with confusion once more. "But...I thought I saw only four of you up there?" Caleb opened his eyes then, which were now pitch black from using his powers. The girl looked into them, highly intrigued.

"You did," Caleb informed her as his eyes reverted back to normal. "Not too long after our five families formed the covenant, one of them had begun succumbing to the Power's influence. They'd all become addicted to using it and lusting for more and more. That, in turn, caused their banishment..."

"Leaving only the four families," The girl said, finishing his sentence. Caleb nodded.

"Right," He told her.

"So..." The girl went on. "Did you get the Power from your mom or your dad?" Caleb's throat tightened, hesitating before answering her.

"My dad," He told her. The girl tilted her head slightly to the side again, looking at him with concern.

"You don't have a good relationship with him," She said. "Do you?" Caleb looked down, letting out a sigh before shaking his head.

"No," He replied. "He, uh...he became addicted to the Power, too. Really addicted. He loved to use it...more than he loved me or my mom. The Power came first for him, and that was it."

"He sounds like a dick," The girl replied. Caleb laughed at that, looking down as she smiled at him. She then leaned her head down to try and meet her face with his.

"I'm Kyra, by the way..." She said, extending her hand out to him. Caleb looked down at her hand, then back up at her before shaking it. "You should probably know my name if you're gonna tell me your whole family history."

"Good point," He said, smiling. "I'm Caleb." Kyra smiled back at him, still shaking his hand before he let go. Just then, the door to the basement opened and Caleb heard none other than the boys' voices coming down the stairs.

"Reid, seriously?" Pogue was heard saying as they came down. "He said he wants to talk to her alone!"

"What for?" Reid was heard snapping back at him. "We're his brothers, whatever he's gotta say to her I'm sure he can say in front of us."

"Yeah, seriously!" Tyler was, of course, heard agreeing. "He doesn't have to be _alone_ with her!"

"Like, what's he gonna do?" Reid asked as he was seen reaching the bottom steps, looking back at the other two as he talked. "Try and score with this werewolf chick he just met?" Caleb looked up and exhaled in annoyance as Kyra turned to look at the boys as they approached, raising her one eyebrow at them.

"God, Reid..." Pogue said as he reached the bottom of the steps behind them. Ignoring him, Reid immediately went over to Caleb, with Tyler following right behind him as he always did.

"Alright, what's going on?" Reid asked him.

"What's going on..." Caleb began, standing up to face him. "Is that we have an endangered werewolf on our hands, and we need to figure out what to do."

"What?" Tyler asked.

"'We need to figure out what to do'?" Reid repeated Caleb's words, sounding exasperated. "Why do _we_ need to do anything?"

"Because like I just said," Caleb began once more. "She's endangered."

"So...that's why you wanted to be alone with her?" Reid asked, chuckling. "You wanted to help 'save' her species?"

"Fucking _really,_ Reid?!" Pogue snapped at him while Tyler tried to hide his laughter. Kyra looked up at Reid with her one eyebrow raised again as she pursed her lips.

"Very mature," Caleb said to Reid, unfazed. "But no. Maggie brought her to us for a reason, guys. She wants us to protect her."

"Exactly," A voice was heard speaking from behind them. They all turned and saw that Maggie and her coven had joined them in the basement as well. She continued on. "The girls and I aren't nearly powerful enough."

"Why does she need protection, though?" Reid asked her, genuinely confused by everything that was happening. "If she's a freakin' werewolf, can't she protect herself?"

"If she could, then why is her kind endangered?" Maggie shot back at him. "Werewolves are powerful creatures, yes...but they're highly vulnerable as well. If you woke up one night during a full moon to see a wolf right there in your backyard, that of which is actively trying to attack you...what would you do? Especially if you had a gun or a weapon of some sort at your disposal?" The boys all looked at each other, coming to the realization of why Kyra needed protection.

"That's how they became endangered?" Pogue asked Maggie.

"One of the ways," Maggie said. "As both we and Kyra are part of a supernatural species, I believe we should work to protect one another. That's why I've brought her here, so she can be protected by the most powerful witches of our time...the four of you."

"But we can't always be there..." Tyler spoke up. "I mean, we've got, like, school and stuff coming up."

"So does she," Maggie said, making the boys look at her once more in surprise. "I made some arrangements, took care of a few things, and Kyra will be attending Spensers Academy along with the four of you."

"You go her into Spensers?" Pogue asked, surprised.

"No way," Reid scoffed.

"Yes way," Kyra spoke up as well, with everyone's heads snapping back to look at her. She reached into the one pocket of her cardigan, pulling out her student ID which she held up to show them. After giving them a sarcastic smile, she reached down to put it back in her pocket.

"I want you to promise me you'll take care of her," Maggie said to the boys. "You'll all be ascending soon, and you'll be at your most powerful. Most notably you, Caleb." She looked at him, as his eighteenth birthday was, in fact, coming up. After a brief pause, he then nodded at her.

"We promise," He said.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Reid and Tyler both exclaimed at the same time.

"What?" Caleb asked them, annoyed.

"Dude, we can't just make a commitment like that!" Reid exclaimed. "W-we don't even know this chick!"

"We know that she..." Caleb began.

"That she's 'endangered and needs protection'," Reid cut him off, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. But we don't _know_ her!"

"We didn't even know freakin' _werewolves_ existed in the first place!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Right," Reid agreed with him as Caleb let out an annoyed sigh. "And a girl werewolf at that! I mean, I thought only _guys_ could be werewolves!"

"I thought only _girls_ could be witches," Kyra said, shooting her head up to look at him. Reid glared at her for her quip as Tyler put his fist to his mouth and turned away. Both Caleb and Pogue looked down, trying hard not to laugh. At first, they thought Reid was gonna lose his shit on Kyra for her comeback, but instead, he gave her a nod.

"Touché, wolfie," He said to her. She gave him a look to let him know she wouldn't be messed with, and he gave her a small smile back, letting her know he respected that.

"So..." Pogue began, returning everyone back to their original conversation, looking to his "brothers". "Are we doing this or what, guys?" Reid and Tyler looked at each other, then back to Caleb.

"Sure," Reid replied, with Tyler nodding in agreement. Pogue looked to Caleb as well, giving him a nod.

"Then let's formally settle this," Maggie said to them before reaching her hand out to Caleb. "A pact that the four of you will protect Kyra, and make sure she is safe from any and all harm." Caleb turned to his boys, who all nodded at him to signify their agreement to the pact. He then turned back to Maggie, grabbing her hand wih his before he spoke.

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 1: First Encounter

_Chapter 1: First Encounter_

After Maggie had brought those four witch boys - the "Sons of Ipswich" or whatever - to see Kyra at that creepy house, they returned early the next afternoon to "collect" her. She'd packed the few personal belongings she had, ready to go wherever these complete strangers were taking her. Oh, well. Wherever it was, she was sure it would be better than her living situation these past few years, or _situations_ she should say. And at least the one guy, Caleb, seemed nice enough.

"She's all yours," Maggie told the boys before she and her witch bitches took off. Not too long after, Kyra and the boys took off as well, loading up in a huge black Hummer that belonged to the smart ass blonde-haired kid, of course. "Reid", she recalled was his name.

"So...does it hurt?" He randomly asked Kyra as he drove along. She was sitting in the passenger seat beside him with her knees tucked in, looking bored out the window in front of her. The other three guys insisted that she got shotgun, she figured as a way to try and be hospitable to her. But she didn't really wanna sit next to that Reid kid, for fear that if he got on her nerves bad enough she may actually lose control on him.

"Does what hurt?" She asked Reid, praying to God that he wasn't going to say some cheesy shit like "when you fell from heaven" or something along those lines.

"You know..." Reid continued. "When you turn into a wolf?" Kyra turned to look at him thinking, _really?_

"Transforming from one completely different form into another?" She told him, matter-of-factly. "Where my bones shift and my whole body has to contort itself in a way that was never meant to be? Yeah. Hurts just a little." Reid looked at her, a bit taken aback but also smiling once again at her with respect. She was a fiery one, that was for sure, and she definitely didn't put up with any bullshit.

"But then again..." Kyra continued. "I'm so used to it at this point that I practically don't even feel the pain at all anymore."

"How often does it happen?" Pogue asked her, curious. "Just during the full moon? Or can you turn into your wolf form at will?" Kyra shook her head.

"Nope," She told him. "I only turn completely during the full moon. At will, I can use some of my...'abilities', I guess I'll call them. But I try not to if I can help it."

"If you can help it?" Caleb inquired. Kyra sighed before speaking again.

"Sometimes I can't control myself," Kyra admitted. "If I get too angry or upset, the wolf side of me just...comes out."

"Oh...shit..." Reid replied, his eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah," Pogue spoke to him. "Good reminder not to piss her off, Reid." Kyra smiled, fully agreeing with Pogue's words.

"Noted," Reid said, seemingly heeding the warning. At least Kyra hoped as much.

They soon pulled up to a huge building, that of which had the architecture of what Kyra could only describe as a gigantic Catholic church. There were quite a few people there as well, standing around talking and unloading their cars. Reid pulled up to the front steps of the building, parking before turning the car off and hopping out.

"Here we are," He said as he and the rest of the boys got out. Kyra got out as well, staring up at the huge building in awe.

"Is this the school?" She asked them.

"The dorms," Caleb told her. "Maggie got you one of your own. You're technically supposed to have a roommate if you stay here, but..." He stopped then, implying what the end of his sentence was going to be. Kyra would need her own, just in case she accidentally forgets about the full moon one night and turns into a wolf while still in her dorm. He clearly couldn't say that out loud, though, with so many people standing around. But Kyra understood.

"Right," She told him, nodding. He smiled before turning to the others, who had brought Kyra's stuff out of the trunk for her and set it down on the sidewalk.

"I think I've got it from here, guys," Caleb told them. "I'll help her get settled and catch up with you later." They nodded.

"Alright," Tyler said. "We'll see ya later."

"Peace out," Reid said, getting back in his car. Pogue looked to both Caleb and Kyra.

"Bye guys," He told them. "Nice meeting you, Kyra."

"You too," She replied, giving him a small grin. He then turned on his heel and got back into the car, driving off with Tyler and Reid. Caleb and Kyra both watched them drive off before he turned back to her.

"Okay," He said. "Let's go on up." Kyra nodded as they both went to go grab her stuff. She really didn't have all that much, but she was still grateful for Caleb helping her. He grabbed a couple of her bags and began heading up the steps to the building, and Kyra grabbed her one duffel bag before turning to follow him.

But she stopped suddenly before going up the steps, feeling like someone was watching her. Out of pure intuition, she turned her head to the left, seeing that about ten feet away someone was, in fact, looking right at her. It was a boy around her and the guys' ages, young and extremely good looking. His hair was a medium-brown color and spiked upward in places, and he had gorgeous deep blue eyes. He seemed to be looking at her with interest. Kyra's eyes gave him a quick up and down before she turned back away to continue onward.

 _Come on, Kyra._ She thought to herself, blushing slightly as she walked up the first few steps. _Don't hop on the boy bandwagon already. You know that shit never ends well for you._ She swore she could still feel "blue-eyes" looking at her as she walked up the steps and into the building, and though she was extremely tempted to look back at him, she fortunately fought the urge to do so. As soon as she was inside, she almost felt herself let out a sigh of relief. She saw Caleb standing ahead of her in the doorway of the stairwell, waiting patiently for her.

"You good?" He asked her as she approached.

"Yeah," Kyra replied, looking slightly over her shoulder before she turned back to him. "I'm good."

* * *

Kyra's dorm was on the third floor, number 303 to be exact. It had two beds and a small bathroom with only a toilet and sink, since the showers were apparently on the main floor and were to be shared by all of the residents. But that was fine. She was just happy that she had a somewhat nice place to stay now. Caleb helped her unpack in silence at first, but then finally decided to break it.

"So..." Caleb said, as she looked up at him. "How long have you been on your own like this for?"

"A while," She told him as she began to make the one bed up.

"Did something happen to your parents?" He inquired. Kyra looked at him for a moment before looking down, clearly hesitant about answering this. But after a moment, she finally decided to respond.

"I was...abandoned when I was born," She confessed to him as he stopped what he was doing to listen to her. "And...my adoptive parents kicked me out the second I turned into a wolf. I was fifteen when I first turned, so...it's been a couple years." Caleb looked at her with concern, now realizing why she always put up such a tough front.

"I'm sorry," He said to her, but she shook her head.

"It's whatever," She told him, trying her best to play it off as she turned around to continue unpacking more stuff. "Nothing anyone can do about it." Caleb looked at her in silence for a long moment, feeling a newfound sense of sympathy for her.

"Hey," Caleb spoke to her once more as she turned to look back at him. "If you need anything, like _anything_ at all while you're here, just let me know. Okay?" Kyra gave him a smile. She could tell that Caleb was a good guy, a true gentleman.

"Thank you, Caleb," She replied as he smiled back at her warmly. After a moment, she then spoke up again. "Um...I actually think I've got this from here. You can take off and go catch up with your boys now if you want."

"You sure?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah," She nodded. "I don't have much more to unpack."

"Okay," He replied, turning slightly toward the door, but still looking at her. "If you're sure."

"I am," Kyra assured him. He gave her another smile before turning toward the door and opening it. Before walking out, he turned and spoke to Kyra one last time.

"Remember," He told her. "Anything you need. You've got all our numbers, just give us a call." Kyra nodded before he walked out, closing the door behind him. Right after he did, she went over and locked it, wanting to play it safe just in case. She then turned and laid back against the door, deep in thought. _Now what?_ She thought to herself as she headed over to her one bed.

Just then, she heard what sounded like a loud whooshing noise just outside of her door. She shot her head back around to look at the door, involuntarily letting a low growl escape from her throat.

"Caleb?" She called out. But, of course, she got no response. She apprehensively began walking over to the door, feeling very uneasy. As she reached it, she carefully unlocked it and went to grab the doorknob. She slowly opened the door just a crack at first to peer into the hall. Not seeing anything, she then opened it all the way, looking around. But...no one was out there. At least not from what she could see. Out of what she could only chalk up as curiosity, she took a few steps out into the hallway to get a better look.

When she was a few steps out, she jumped when she heard her door suddenly slam shut behind her.

She immediately shot her head around, glaring at it with very wide eyes. Doors shutting by themselves...strange noises? It all reeked of one thing and one thing only: witchcraft. Reid better not have come back there to mess with her, or she'd really have to fuck him up. Why wouldn't he listen to Pogue's warning _not_ to piss her off? Better yet, wasn't it common sense not piss off a _werewolf_ in the first place?

Kyra then turned back around, jumping once more when she saw someone standing right there behind her. It was the blue-eyed boy from earlier...the one that had been looking her way.

"Woah!" He said when he saw her jump. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Kyra looked at him in awe, not sure what to think. _Where the hell did he even come from?_ She thought. _I swore I didn't see anyone else out here..._

"You didn't..." Kyra replied, trying not to sound as shook up as she was. She looked back behind her at her door, then turned to look down the hallway.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked her in concern. She turned back to face him, waiting a moment before nodding.

"Yeah," She told him, trying to regain her composure. "I just...I think my one, uh...friend is trying to mess with me or something. But it-it's cool, I'm fine." She looked up at him, seeing those gorgeous blue eyes of his looking back at her intently. God, he was good looking.

"Doesn't sound like a very nice friend," He said, giving her a smile that she couldn't help smiling back at. "Are you new here?"

"That obvious?" Kyra asked after giving a sigh. The boy shrugged.

"Wild guess actually," He said. "I'm new here, too." Kyra looked at him in awe.

"Really?" She asked him.

"Yeah," He nodded. Kyra gave him a small smile, feeling happy that she wasn't the only new person there. Now she wouldn't stick out as much. That was the last thing she wanted, especially giving her circumstances.

"I'm Kyra," She heard herself say suddenly, immediately kicking herself for doing so. _Really, Kyra?_ She thought to herself. _Just blurting out your name to this guy already? Way to be awkward._

"Pretty name," He replied with a flirtatious smirk, almost making her blush. "I'm Chase." Kyra smiled at him once more.

"It's nice to meet you," She said. "I'm glad I'm not the only new one here."

"Same," He said, pausing for a moment before suddenly speaking up again. "Were you, uh...busy right now?"

"Not really," Kyra replied, shaking her head. "I've just got a little more unpacking to do, but other than that..." He looked at her for another moment, clearly hesitant about asking what he was about to ask.

"Would you...maybe wanna hang out?" He asked. Kyra wasn't sure how to respond at first. She'd only just met this guy, and hanging out with attractive guys she'd just met usually ended with her doing things with them that she would deeply regret later. God forbid she actually caught feelings for any of them as well, and her impulsivity would cost her any feelings in return. Guys were quick to lose respect for girls when they did stuff too soon, and Kyra found that she didn't want that to be the case with this Chase guy. Of course, if it were up to her she would've invited him into her dorm and done everything to him right then and there. But she couldn't, it wouldn't be right. She stood there in thought for a while, unsure of how to answer, and Chase noticed her hesitation.

"Sorry..." He said to her, shaking his head. "That was too upfront, wasn't it?"

"No," Kyra quickly replied. "Definitely not. Believe me, I've been offered way worse things upfront than that." Chase chuckled.

"That's not surprising," He replied. "Because, being totally upfront once again, you're very beautiful." That was enough to make Kyra finally blush, the skin under the freckles across her nose and cheeks turning slightly red. She hardly thought she looked beautiful at that time. Her hair was unkempt after all that had gone down those past two days, and she had very little makeup on, if any. She also wore nothing but a tight gray tank top, jeans that were ripped at the knees, and her usual black combat boots.

"I doubt I look beautiful right now," Kyra replied, looking up to meet her eyes with his. "But thank you." After a moment, she thought again about his offer to hang out, wondering if she should accept it or not. _Fuck it,_ she eventually thought. _You're not doing anything today anyway, Kyra. Might as well make at least one friend while you're stuck in this place._

"You know what?" She finally spoke up to him. "I think I do wanna hang out." Chase's eyes seemed to light up at that.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah," Kyra replied, nodding before gesturing back to her door. "Um...I do wanna get myself cleaned up a little bit first, if that's okay? I'm kind of gross and stuff from moving."

"Yeah, of course," Chase replied. "I'm right down the hall in 311. Just let me know when you're ready."

"Deal," Kyra replied before he gave her another smile and walked away. She then slipped back into her room, closing her door and leaning against it as she bit her bottom lip. A war was going on inside of her head, fighting to determine whether or not she'd made the right decision. It was kind of weird how he popped up right behind her out of nowhere, but it wasn't completely off-putting. After all, she'd been so focused on her freakin' door slamming and searching for the source of the strange whooshing sound that she probably just didn't hear him walk up behind her.

She thought she must have looked like a complete idiot, looking around in the hall all scared like that. Chase probably came up to her just to see if she was okay. He was clearly concerned, because who the fuck wouldn't have been? But that thought made Kyra return to her biggest question of all: why would he want to ask _her_ to hang out? Seeing some weird girl in the hallway looking all discombobulated wasn't usually something that turned boys on, especially not the hot ones like Chase. The war in Kyra's head continued for another moment, but it soon became clear which side had one.

 _Fuck it,_ Kyra thought once more to herself before going into her bathroom and grabbing some supplies for the shower. She headed down to the main level where the showers were, praying that no one else was in there. Luckily, there wasn't.

 _Thank God,_ she thought as she stripped down and hopped into one of the showers. The hot water felt amazing as Kyra lathered herself up with probably a little too much body wash. It was her favorite one, though, vanilla scented. She always smelled amazing after she used it, and she definitely wanted to smell good when she hung out with Chase. She was determined to redeem herself after looking like an idiot earlier.

Just then, all of the lights in the room flickered before going out completely.

Kyra froze in place upon this happening, another low growl escaping her throat. She then slowly went and turned the knob to shut the water off, listening in closely for even the slightest noise. After a moment of hearing nothing, she then opened the glass door, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself, keeping her eyes peeled for anything/anyone.

"Hello?" She called out, sounding more annoyed than freaked out by that point. _"Hello?"_ Taking a few steps forward, Kyra stood defiantly, unafraid and ready to take on whoever was messing with her. She could defend herself easily with her "wolf" abilities, though she was hoping it wouldn't come to that. The wolf side of her was never a pretty thing.

Just then, the exact same whooshing noise from before returned out of nowhere. This time it was directly in front of her, making her jump back slightly in surprise. The mist from the shower never seemed to dissipate either, which she also thought was weird. In fact, it seemed to all bunch together a few feet before her, adding to her complete and utter confusion.

That was enough.

Kyra then hastily grabbed her things and walked out, with only her small white towel covering her nakedness. She luckily didn't run into anyone on her way back up to her room, though. As soon as she reached her door, she hurried in and shut it behind her. She stood there for a moment with her hand on the doorknob, her eyes wide as she tried to grasp what the hell just went down. Again, the whole thing reeked of witchcraft, and again, she thought of Reid. A jolt of anger rushed through her veins at the thought of him using his powers to mess with her and spy on her in the shower. He was so fucking done if that was the case.

After a moment, Kyra then went over to her bedside table to check the time on her phone. It was nearly 5:30 already. _What the fuck?_ Kyra thought, shocked that it was already that late. She had to hurry and get ready, lest have Chase think she was blowing him off.

She rushed into her bathroom and blew dry her long hair, which usually took a considerable amount of time. After it was dry, she used her curling iron to put a few loose curls on the ends and then tied part of it up into a flattering half-up half-down do. She put a light amount of makeup on and decorated her ears with rhinestone studs as opposed to her usual plain silver, with the exception of her industrial bar of course. She also put her rhinestone-studded nose-ring in before putting on a short silver necklace that had a crescent moon charm at the end of it. It was one of her favorite ones, and was also fitting for obvious reasons.

Once she was satisfied with her jewelry, she put on a matching grey laced bra and panty set, though she wasn't planning on having Chase see them just yet. She then got a semi-cute outfit together of a dark green long sleeved shirt with cold shoulders and a black flowy skirt that was just above knee-length. And of course the only shoes she currently owned: her black combats. She did wish she had cuter shoes to go with her outfit, but her boots worked...ish.

She looked at herself in the mirror, satisfied to a degree. Though her shirt did droop down her chest a bit more than she remembered, she still thought it was flattering and fit her top half nicely. _Eat your heart out, Chase._ She thought as she continued to examine her reflection. _Or...something..._

Feeling pretty good about herself, Kyra smiled as she went over to grab her phone and purse, ready to walk out the door. Whether or not this was a date was not made clear, but what was clear was that Chase was definitely interested in her. At least she was pretty sure he was. He did call her beautiful, after all.

When she went to open her room door, she stopped suddenly when she saw Chase standing right there.

"Oh, hey..." He said awkwardly. "I, um...was just about to knock. Were you ready?" Kyra looked at him for a moment, thinking it was almost too weird of a coincidence that he showed up just as she was about to walk out the door.

"Perfect timing actually," Kyra said, looking at him intently as she closed her door behind her. "I was just about to walk out to come get you."

"You were?" He asked, sounding genuinely surprised. "Oh, wow. That is perfect timing." She looked at him for a few seconds, unsure of what to think.

"Yup," She said before turning to lock her door. As she turned back around to face him, she caught sight of him eyeing her up and down.

"You look amazing," He said. Kyra gave him an up and down of her own in response.

"You're not lookin' too bad yourself," She said with a smirk. He of course returned the action with a smirk of his own that immediately turned Kyra on. She found herself wanting to pull him back into her room and turn their "hang out" session into a "crazy hot sex" session. But thankfully, she fought the urge to do so.

"Well, let's go," He said as they began walking down the hall together. Though she hardly knew him yet and thought it was odd that he'd popped up out of nowhere to her several times now, she found that this new prospect made her feel almost...happy.

Maybe Ipswich wasn't going to be so bad.


	3. Chapter 2: An Unlikely Connection

**WARNING: This chapter is where the smut begins, you have been warned!**

 _Chapter 2: An Unlikely Connection_

"Where did you say you moved here from again?" Chase asked Kyra as they were both sitting on a ledge on the outside of the building. They had spent a good few hours just walking around and talking, growing closer with each passing second. Chase seemed to be the one asking the most questions, clearly wanting to know more about her. He'd hardly said anything about himself the whole time, but seemed very interested in her for some reason.

"I don't wanna talk about me anymore," Kyra told him.

"Come on," Chase urged her playfully.

"You practically know my whole life story at this point, Chase," Kyra told him giving a small laugh. "Meanwhile, I've barely heard any of yours. So how about you talk? Where did _you_ move here from?"

"I already told you," He said.

"Well I forget," Kyra responded, smiling. "It probably got lost somewhere amongst the million questions you've asked about me tonight."

"Hastings," Chase said to her, leaning in close to her as he said it. "Little miss 'hard-ass'." Kyra laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," She replied. "Totally never been called that before."

"I'm sure you haven't," Chase said sarcastically. "It's not like you've acted like one all night or anything."

"Sometimes you have to," Kyra said, turning and looking up at him. "Sometimes you've gotta put on a tough face and be careful who you trust." Chase's playful smile faded slightly into a more concerned and serious expression.

"And why do you say that?" He inquired. Kyra didn't respond at first. Instead, she turned forward and looked down at her hands, which she was starting to fidget once again.

"Well..." Kyra began, sighing. "As someone who's gone through some shit in her life, it's just something I believe in." Though she was still looking away, she could just feel Chase's blue eyes practically burning into her. She just knew what he was going to ask next.

"What kind of 'shit' have you gone through?" He asked. Kyra didn't respond at all for a few good seconds. She just stared straight ahead of her, deep in thought. It was always difficult for her to open up about her past, and if her night with Chase so far was any indication, he would want to hear every last detail. But she wasn't sure she was ready to give him those details just yet.

"I, um..." Kyra began, pausing once more before she spoke again. "It's kind of a long story."

"I've got the ti- " Chase began.

"I'm sure you've got the time," Kyra cut him off, once more knowing exactly what he was going to say. "I just don't know if you're ready to hear it...or if I'm ready to tell you." After another long moment passing with neither of them talking, Kyra slowly turned her head to face him again. He was looking down at her intently, his eyes burning into her even more than she thought they had been.

"The short version's fine," Chase told her, his voice soft and gentle despite his burning stare. Kyra looked into his eyes, thinking of how she should even go about telling him.

"Okay," She began, giving a sigh before she continued. "So...I was abandoned when I was born. Like, literally abandoned on the side of the road. I have no idea who my parents are or why they left me like that, but...yeah. I was put into the foster care system right away." Chase looked down at her, his expression contorting slightly into what looked to be a mix of confusion and awe.

"You were?" He asked, sounding almost surprised.

"Yeah," Kyra told him, nodding. "I bounced around foster families for a good chunk of my life, but I was eventually adopted when I was around seven or eight years old. But then when I turned fifteen, I- " She immediately stopped herself then, realizing that she almost let it slip to him that she was a werewolf. No fucking way was she telling him _that,_ at least not so soon.

"I, um..." She began again. "I had something happen to me. Something...pretty traumatic that...my adoptive parents didn't wanna deal with. So, they kicked me out." Chase glared at her with an expression on his face that Kyra couldn't decipher. He then turned his body forward, staring down at the sidewalk and not saying a word. Meanwhile, Kyra looked down at her hands, beginning to fidget them as she always did. Though she usually fidgetted them out of boredom, she was now fidgetting them out of nervousness. She again kicked herself for saying anything, as he was clearly taken aback by her honesty. He was probably questioning having asked her to hang out and even trying to think of a way to bail. _Damn it, Kyra._ She thought to herself. _Why do you always have to ruin shit?_

But suddenly, Chase did something completely unexpected, at least to her. He turned and looked back down at her, reaching over and taking her one hand in his. She turned and looked up at him in surprise as he continued to hold her hand in his tenderly as he looked deeply into her eyes. She saw that he was giving her almost the same sympathetic look Caleb had given her earlier. But Chase's expression was different. It was more...empathetic. Like he understood. No guy had ever looked at her like that before, and Kyra immediately sensualized it.

He continued holding her hand in his while looking down at her, neither of them saying a single word to one another the entire time. Suddenly, he then began to lean his head in slightly, and Kyra knew it was to kiss her. At first she allowed it, staying perfectly still as his face inched closer to hers. But then, she thought about what would happen if they went too fast, knowing that she might lose him if they did. Although she'd just met him, she found that they already seemed to have a connection, and the thought of losing that frightened her. She quickly turned her head away before he could lean in any closer, looking downward.

"It's getting kinda late..." She said. "We should maybe head back inside." It was silent for a moment, as Kyra knew Chase was probably disappointed that she put a stop to what he was trying to do. Too bad, though. It was better that way, at least she thought as much. Out the corner of her eye, she soon saw Chase give a nod.

"Okay," He said before going to stand up, putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket as he did. "We can go back in if you want." Kyra looked up at him before going to stand up herself, walking beside him as they headed inside.

They walked in silence a good portion of the way back into the building and up to the third floor where both of their rooms were. Once they were there, they began talking a bit more, with Chase attempting to persuade her to continue hanging out with him. He was clearly interested in her, as she was in him, but she was too determined not to ruin things. She already liked Chase a lot, and though she certainly wanted to give into her temptations, she knew it would be better not to.

"You sure you don't wanna hang out for just a little bit longer?" Chase asked Kyra as they reached her room door. He put on a super sad puppy dog face that almost made her want to give in. Almost. But she knew better at that point, responding by going in to give him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Chase," She told him quietly as he looked intently back at her in return. She then turned and went to unlock the door to her room, but even after doing so, she found that it wouldn't open.

"What the hell...?" Kyra asked in confusion, trying several times to push her door open, but it wouldn't budge at all. She even attempted to use her full strength, but still to no avail.

"What's wrong?" She heard Chase ask from behind her.

"My door," She replied, flabbergasted "It's not opening for some reason..."

"Here," Chase said, stepping in front of her. "Let me try." He went to open it as well, but as expected, he appeared to have no luck with it either.

"Are you actually kidding me right now?" Kyra asked, attempting to go and open it herself once more, pushing her entire body up against it. After another moment of futile attempts to make it budge even just a little, she finally gave up. She sighed heavily as she turned and laid her back against the door, seeing Chase looking at her with concern.

"I'm sorry," He said to her. "Do you have anywhere else you can go and stay at tonight?" Kyra thought for a moment before suddenly remembering Caleb's words for her to call him if she needs anything. She quickly went to whip out her phone from her purse.

"I just might actually," Kyra told Chase as she quickly flipped her phone open. "I have a friend here who told me to call him if I need anything. And right now, I think I'll have to take him up on that." Just then, to Kyra's complete and utter bewilderment, her phone's screen went completely blank. She looked down at it for a moment in surprise before going and trying to mess with it.

"What...?" She asked breathlessly, continuing to try and turn it back on. "What the fuck is _this_ now?"

"What happened?" Chase asked her. She shook her head, giving a laugh of disbelief before holding her blank phone screen up to show him.

"My phone just went blank," Kyra told him before going to try hit the "on" button, or at least get some kind of response out of it.

"Are you serious?" Chase asked, sounding just as flabbergasted as she was. "How did that happen now?" Kyra shook her head once more.

"I have the worst luck," She sighed as she finally gave up on her phone as well. "That's all I can really chalk it up to when shit like this happens to me." Chase looked concerned at her once more, seeming as if he was trying to think of what to say next.

"You could stay with me tonight if you want?" He finally offered her. She looked at him in response, not answering right away, as she was completely unsure how to. Without being able to get a hold of Caleb or anyone else without her phone, and of course not being able to get into her own damn room for whatever reason, it honestly seemed like her only option. But of course, she knew if she did, she would have to use every ounce of her willpower not to do anything with him. It would take a lot for her not to give in, but if she tried hard enough, she thought she may just be able to resist. But it wasn't a guarantee.

"I don't know..." Kyra finally told him. "It's just...I don't even know you, Chase."

"I know," Chase replied. "But...I just feel bad that you don't have anywhere else to go." Kyra threw her head back against her door, deep in thought as she tried to determine what her best option would be at that point. She didn't even have a car to sleep in, or else she would've probably done that instead. She literally had nowhere else to go.

"Sorry," Chase suddenly spoke again, looking at the ground and shaking his head. "I know I was upfront before, but that was way worse..."

"It's okay," Kyra replied, seeing him perk up as if he was expecting her to give in, but he was about to be sorely disappointed. "I know you have good intentions. At least, you know, I _think_ you do. But...I just don't think it would be right." Chase's hopeful expression faded quickly as he looked at the ground. He then nodded and looked back up at her.

"Yeah," He finally said, agreeing with her. "It wouldn't be. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to keep saying you're sorry," Kyra told him, giving him a smile. "I appreciate you." Chase gave another nod, his eyes flickering back to the ground before they flickered back up to her.

"Well..." He began. "Goodnight, Kyra." She watched as he turned and began walking down the hall to his room, still leaning her back against her room door as her eyes followed him.

But suddenly, she did something completely unexpected. She didn't know why she did it, or what even brought her to do it, but she didn't have time to rationalize her actions as they quickly went into play. Taking a few steps forward into the middle of the hall, she felt herself call back out to Chase.

"Wait!" She exclaimed, making him stop dead in his tracks. He kept his body forward, not turning to look at her, as if he was waiting to see if it'd be worth it to turn around. But it was definitely about to be as Kyra sighed before speaking to him again.

"Just this one time," Kyra told him. Chase finally turned to look at her then, giving her a seductive smirk.

 _Fuck my life,_ Kyra thought when she saw him do so. _This kid is gonna be the death of me._

* * *

Kyra sat on Chase's one bed while he was in his bathroom, deep in thought. She guessed that he must not have had a roommate either, at least not yet. Once classes actually started, he would most likely get one. Caleb said they were required afted all.

Looking over at the mirror across from the bed she was sitting on, Kyra saw just how revealing her nighttime attire was. She didn't have anything else to sleep in besides her panties and the grey tank top she'd worn underneath her shirt. Her panties just so happened to be more "boy short" style, but still. The whole ensemble was quite revealing. But what choice did she have? She wasn't about to sleep in her regular outfit.

She took out the pins that were holding pieces of her hair up, shaking her head to even her hair out as Chase opened the bathroom door. _Perfect timing, Chasey,_ She thought sarcastically. She caught him eyeing her as she raked her fingers through her hair and sat on his one bed, not wearing practically anything. He was semi-exposed as well, wearing nothing but black sweatpants.

"What are _you_ looking at?" Kyra asked him, unable to hold back a smirk. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, looking at her as a smile formed on his face.

"Sorry," He replied, still eyeing her. "I can't help it. You're probably one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen in my life." Kyra couldn't help but roll her eyes at that, having heard those words a good few times already, thinking they were hardly true at that point.

"Sure I am," She told him as he went to sit on the other bed next to hers. It was hard for her to fight the urge to look at him. He had a really nice body from what she had briefly seen. His top half was really fit and toned, which made Kyra know that if she even so much as glanced at it again, she definitely wouldn't be able to contain herself like she had been so far.

"I mean it," Chase replied, sounding insistent. "Or have you never looked at yourself in a mirror before?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kyra said, rolling her eyes again.

"Keep rolling your eyes at me, Kyra," He said to her with a smirk whilst bringing himself to the very edge of his bed so that he was close to hers. "See what happens." Kyra looked at him, slightly taken aback.

"Are you threatening me?" Kyra laughed.

"Maybe," Chase replied, retaining his smirk. Kyra purposely rolled her eyes once more in response, and this time Chase was the one who looked taken aback.

"What's gonna happen?" Kyra asked him playfully. "What are you gonna do?"

Just as Chase was about to answer, Kyra was abruptly greeted once more by the same loud whooshing noise she'd heard before, this time from right behind her. She immediately shot her entire body around to see what it was. But of course, there was nothing behind her. A low growl escaped from her throat, thinking once more that it must have had something to do with Reid. Maybe he was the one who had locked her door and shut her phone off, too. Why he would do that, though, she had no idea. How could he benefit from pulling any of this shit on her, other than for his own amusement?

Kyra then jumped as she felt a hand touch her from behind, shooting her head around once more to see Chase looking down at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. Kyra paused before forcing a nod.

"Yeah, I..." She turned back around, scanning the area as she spoke. "I just keep feeling like there's something...weird going on. I've felt like it since I got here." Chase went and sat on the bed behind her, rubbing her shoulder affectionately.

"It's okay," He said to her soothingly. "Everything's fine." Despite his calming tone of voice, Kyra still felt super uneasy, staring at the wall and out the small windows near the ceiling, looking for some kind of hint at where that godforsaken noise could be coming from. She then felt Chase's hand trail from her shoulder down to the arrow tattoo on her one arm.

"I like your ink," He told her, clearly trying to get her to focus on something else. "Why the arrows?" Kyra looked down at her arm, finally breaking her gaze from the windows and the wall.

"Um..." She began, stroking her tattoo. "I honestly just liked the design. Kind of symbolizes how my life's been pulled in different directions, I guess. One day it's this way, the next day it's the other way. And on and on it goes." Chase looked at her before leaning his head forward at the lilac tattoo on her chest.

"What about that one?" He asked, lightly touching it as well as his eyes flickered from it back up to her.

"I read somewhere that lilacs were a symbol of remembrance," Kyra said, looking down at it. "Holding onto things past and staying true to who you are. Even though I don't know where I came from, per se, I'd like to think it was somewhere good." She felt her eyes become slightly glassy as she spoke, the meaning of her lilac branch resonating deep within her.

Chase reached over and began stroking her hair. She slowly turned her head to face him as he did so, seeing the look in his eyes as they met hers. There was something there that she hadn't seen in any guys she'd been with before. It was a spark of some sort, a twinkle so to say. One that told her he somehow knew what she was feeling, because he'd once been in the same place.

After a moment, his eyes then moved back behind her shoulder, where he reached out to lightly touch the surface of.

"And this one?" He asked.

Kyra looked down at the back of her shoulder in confusion, as she knew she only had two tattoos. But suddenly, her heart sank when she saw he was touching her birthmark. It was a small darkened patch of skin with a crescent moon carved out of the middle; her "wolf" mark. She quickly pulled her shoulder away, covering it up with her hand as she looked down.

"That one's not a tattoo," She told Chase.

"Then...what is it?" Chase asked, highly curious.

"It's a just a birthmark," Kyra quickly replied, unintentionally snapping at him. "People have those." Though still looking away from Chase, out the corner of her eyes she saw him put both of his hands up.

"Gees," He said. "Sorry..." Kyra suddenly felt a wave of guilt hit her, feeling bad for bitching out like that.

"No," She began, turning back to face him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just...my birthmark is a sensitive thing for me. Just because it...kinda reminds me of what I lost." She was technically lying, obviously not wanting to reveal the mark's true meaning. But it did still remind her of the family and the pack that she never got to know. That much was true.

Chase leaned forward so that he was now lying on his side next to her, holding his head up with his one hand as he looked up into her eyes.

"I think you and I have a lot in common," He told her quietly, reaching his other hand up to begin stroking her hair again. Kyra's eyes contorted in confusion at him randomly saying such a thing.

"What do you mean?" She inquired, but Chase didn't respond. He just kept looking up at her and gently stroking her hair.

But after a moment, he slowly sat a bit more upward and began to lean in closer to her. Kyra stood perfectly still as he did, half-knowing where this was headed. Chase's nose brushed slightly up against hers as his face drew closer, Kyra's heart beginning to beat fast in her chest as she tried to think of whether or not to pull away this time. He continued leaning his head in, and before she could make up her mind, his lips were touching hers.

It started off as a simple, soft kiss. Kyra was still deciding whether or not to pull away, but soon found that she couldn't bring herself to. Every last bit of willpower that was left within her began to quickly fade as she kissed Chase back.

Their kiss grew more and more passionate as he slowly sat completely up to face her. She grabbed the sides of his face with both hands as he eagerly wrapped both of his hands around her waist. He then moved forward and leaned his entire body down as Kyra laid back. Now on top of her, Chase continued kissing her with intense passion, with Kyra returning his kisses as she continued holding his face. She felt him grind his hips into her slightly, and she let out a small moan as she felt him rub himself between her legs. Arousal was already beginning to take hold in her.

Chase suddenly pulled his lips away from hers and looked down at her intently, his blue eyes burning with passion as they looked deeply into hers. He then kissed her again, interlocking his tongue with hers before moving down to her neck. He kissed and licked down the side of it, even giving her small bites a few times. All while she held the back of his head with her hand, tangling her fingers in his hair. She let out a few very soft moans, having almost forgotten how good it felt to be kissed all over her neck like that.

Suddenly, Chase pushed the bottom of her tank top up to her chin, gripping it tightly as he continued kissing and licking her down between her breasts. She had taken her bra off, so her top half was now completely exposed to him. But she didn't care, feeling increasingly aroused by the way he was kissing and licking her all down her body like that. No guy had ever even done that to her before. It was like he was worshipping it, worshipping every inch of her skin with his tongue and mouth.

Continuing down her stomach, he then moved past her bellybutton, going lower and lower. When he reached the top of her panties, he stopped, sitting up above her and meeting her gaze. He then reached his one hand over and began stroking her lace-covered womanhood. Kyra was honestly unsure how she felt about this at first, but the more he gently stroked her sensitive area, she realized just how turned on she really was. She tried not to show it, but her body was begging for more. After another moment of teasing her, Chase finally reached down and slid her panties off. Kyra laid her head back, watching him as her body was aching with need.

He leaned his head down and teasingly placed several kisses on the inside of her thighs, making her shudder. After, he then finally brought his face to her wet womanhood, licking in one slow motion from her hole to her clit. Kyra arched her back, gritting her teeth in response to the sharp increase of pleasure rippling through her. She then looked down at Chase and grabbed his hair with one hand as he continued flicking his tongue intently against her clit. She was letting her moans flow freely now, unable to hold back her pleasure any longer.

Kyra could already feel the coil in her belly start to tighten, and she knew she was getting close. It tightened tenfold when Chase resolved to sucking on her, making her gasp. A warm sensation came over her body as Chase continued sucking on her now very swollen clit. She began panting and letting out small whines, clawing at the back of his neck and shoulders as she tried to contain herself. But of course, she soon couldn't take it anymore.

She came hard then, her body jerking wildly as she cried out. She was now gripping Chase's hair with both hands as he kept his mouth locked onto her the whole time, drinking all of her in.

 _"Chase!"_ She yelled out, feeling as though her body was going to explode. The way Chase kept his mouth on her while she came almost made her have a whole other orgasm at the same time. After a moment, her body finally calmed itself down and she fell back onto his bed, out of breath. She'd never came so hard and so fast before.

He began kissing back up her body, meeting his face with hers as he looked down into her eyes. He then leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, which she returned as she grabbed onto both sides of his face once more. When she finally felt herself become put back together after falling apart, she sat up with Chase drawing her onto his lap. Through his sweatpants, she could feel that he too was very much aroused.

Kyra felt his lips break away from hers to let out a moan as she began stroking his clothed dick. She found herself becoming turned on again by him, and was practically begging for him inside her. Kissing his neck this time, she then reached into his sweatpants and grabbed onto his throbbing manhood, stroking it up and down with her one hand. He moaned again before suddenly reaching down and grabbing her wrist.

"Wait," He spoke breathlessly to her. She stopped, looking up at him with a confused expression.

"What?" She asked him.

"We don't have to go all the way," Chase said, looking up to meet his eyes with hers. "I know you didn't want to, and...I don't wanna force you to do anything. It's bad enough that I just did what I did to you, and I- "

Kyra cut him off by going in and giving him another passionate kiss. It was too late for any rationalization, at least with her. Her body had long since made up its mind, and it now had complete control over her. She pulled her lips slightly away from as she spoke quietly.

"It's okay," She assured him. "I want this. I want _you."_ Chase's eyes were full of passion once more as he reached both of his hands up to touch either side of her face.

"I want you more," He told her seductively, going in and crashing his lips onto hers. Kyra laid back as she brought Chase's body foward, drawing him back on top of her. As they continued kissing heavily, she then reached down and began helping him slip off his sweatpants. Once his hard cock sprung free, he pulled his pants all the way off and tossed them to the ground. Kyra eyed him hungrily, seeing how big he was. He then positioned himself at her center, gritting his teeth as his tip touched her wetness.

Chase slid himself into her, burying his aching manhood deep inside of Kyra's hot, silky body. He bit back a loud moan when he felt that she was even tighter around him than he thought she'd be. He then began thrusting, his hips connecting with hers as she held onto him tightly. Her back arched as a loud moan of pleasure was pulled from her throat when Chase sank particularly hard into her. Her body rutted against his in time, begging for him faster. Chase picked up on the signs and gave her body what it wanted. He buried his face in her neck as he did, moaning in ecstasy as he found himself sinking deeper into the beautiful woman beneath him.

"Fuck, Kyra..." He moaned out as he felt her walls suddenly clamp hard around him. She felt herself ready to cum again, and he felt himself about to as well. Kyra cried out, grabbing onto him tightly as her body shook in pleasure. Not even a second later did he follow her cry with his own as he came deep inside of her. They both came apart at once, Kyra falling back as Chase fell on top of her. He reached both arms around and held her close to him, panting as he buried his face into his pillow. Kyra smiled and began giving him light kisses on the side of his head.

As the two began to drift off to sleep, a war began raging inside of Kyra's head again. This time it was to determine if what she and Chase had just done was right, or very... _very_ wrong.


	4. Chapter 3: Wolf

_Chapter 3: Wolf_

Kyra had awoken the morning after her steamy night with Chase to find him gone. Even in his own dorm, he had completely ditched her. She waited up for a bit in hopes that he'd return at some point, but after a significant amount of time went by, she ultimately gave up. She got off of his bed and got re-dressed before heading back to her dorm, praying her door would open. Thankfully, it did this time.

Once back in her room, Kyra leaned her head against the door, hanging it down in disappointment. Her disappointment wasn't so much with Chase, but with herself. How could she have been such a fucking idiot to have sex with him right away like that? She had known from previous experience that doing something like that would completely ruin things. Yet she just couldn't control herself, putting down all of her defenses for this guy she'd just met.

 _Weak,_ Kyra thought to herself. _You weak, weak bitch._

Soon enough, a whole week had gone by without any contact at all from Chase. Kyra never even so much as caught a glimpse of him that whole time, not even walking down the halls or around campus. She would've thought the kid never existed from the way he just fell off of the face of the Earth like that.

The only real person she'd had contact with during that time was Caleb. He'd call her every day to make sure she was alright and even came to check on her in person a couple of times. Kyra thought he for one was rather good looking as well. In fact, she thought he and the other three boys were all pretty hot. Moving on with one of them would've been ideal, but she just didn't feel an actual attraction to any of them for some reason.

Not like with Chase...

The dorms became increasingly full as the week went by, which was unsurprising as classes would be starting that following week. It had been ages since Kyra had actually gone to school, but Maggie was apparently able to pull some strings and get her all caught up. It was weird though, as Kyra hadn't heard from Maggie that whole time either. But Kyra just figured she must have been in contact with the boys, since Maggie put them in charge of her in order to keep her safe. And so far, she had been.

So far.

That Saturday afternoon, Kyra decided to take a walk in a semi-secluded wooded area across from the school. She found that the wooded parts of Ipswich were creepy as hell at night, but during the day they were surprisingly peaceful. After walking a bit more, she soon came across a stream, approaching it. Once she was close enough, she knelt down beside it, reaching her hand down to touch the water as it gracefully flowed on. She gave a small smile, feeling a newfound sense of calmness.

Just then, that feeling was brought to an abrupt halt when Kyra heard what sounded like a twig snap behind her. She immediately shot her head around, standing back up to scan the area. But no one was there from what she could see, so she let out a sigh before turning back around. It was then that she practically jumped out of her skin when she saw a particular someone appear right there behind her...again.

Chase.

Kyra immediately felt her throat tighten when she looked at him, not knowing what to think or say. His disappearing act after their night together was odd to a degree, but it was definitely his _appearing_ act that upped the weirdness.

"Hey," Chase said to her softly, a hint of guilt in his voice. Kyra couldn't tell if it was genuine or not, but she immediately thought the worst.

"Hey," Kyra coldly replied back to him after a brief pause. She wasn't happy with him at all and was surprised he was actually trying to speak to her again after completely bailing on her in _his own dorm._ And yet, she found that she couldn't bring herself to walk away. Though she was definitely pissed, she was also somewhat...relieved to see him again.

"I, um..." Chase began, clearly trying to find the right words to say. "I'm really sorry I kind of skipped out that next morning. I had...something pretty serious come up and I had to leave for a few days." Kyra pursed her lips at that, knowing full well that it was most likely an excuse.

"Right," She responded, her voice still just as icy as it was a moment ago.

"I know," Chase said. "You probably hate me, and you have every right to. It was a shitty thing for me to do just up and leaving you like that, and you deserve better-"

"Look, Chase..." Kyra began, cutting him off before he could spew out any more bullshit to her. "The other night was a mistake. We shouldn't have done what we did, especially not within hours of meeting each other. Can we just, like, forget it ever happened? Please?" Chase's stormy blue eyes seemed to burn into her again when she said that, but she didn't look away. She looked right back at him in defiance, her golden brown eyes beginning to burn even more intensely into him. After a pause, Chase finally broke his gaze with her and gave a nod.

"Okay," He replied. "I think that's a good idea actually, for us to forget about it...and maybe start over?" That sentence caught Kyra off guard, as she wasn't expecting him to be so willing to forget what happened, but she was glad that he was. She gave him a small grin, but still retained a semi-hard expression.

"I'd like that," She replied quietly, while he gave her a full-blown smile in response that immediately made her melt. It took every ounce of Kyra's being not to give him a full-blown smile right back. She always found herself feeling weakened by everything he did, and every move he made.

"Cool," He said to Kyra, still smiling his breathtaking smile. "Because...there's actually a party tonight at this place called the Dells, and...I was wondering if you maybe want to go together?"

And just like that, Chase had once again broken through Kyra's hardheaded exterior. Her eyes began to light up in response to his offer, but she stopped herself from looking too excited or happy, trying desperately to retain her tough disposition. But she knew she couldn't for much longer, as a slightly bigger smile started to form on her face.

"Really?" She asked Chase breathlessly.

"Yeah," He replied. "Is that a yes?" After giving it another brief moment of thought, Kyra finally gave in, nodding at him.

"Sure," She told him, still smiling at him warmly.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed happily. "I'll be by your dorm to get you at around 7:30-8:00. Sound good?"

"Yeah," Kyra nodded. "Sounds good."

"Cool," He said, giving her a nod as well. "See you then." Kyra couldn't help but blush as he leaned in to give her a kiss on the forehead before turning and walking off. She thought it was odd that he didn't want to walk back to the dorms together, and thought that maybe he really didn't want to be seen with her in public. But she was reassured by the fact that not even a minute ago, he'd asked her to go to the Dells _with_ him. Together.

After a little while longer of walking along the stream, Kyra decided to head back to the dorms to shower and start getting herself ready. All doubts and negative thoughts she'd had about Chase were beginning to fade away, though she still had some slight doubts deep in the recesses of her mind. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was that he went out of his way to apologize and actually asked her to accompany him to this party. She smiled as she entered the building and walked up the stairs to her floor, her heart soaring.

As Kyra reached her dorm, she opened the door and felt herself jump once again when she saw someone else already standing in the room. She half thought she'd entered the wrong dorm, since she was admittedly distracted by her thoughts. But she quickly realized it was indeed her room when the person turned to face her, revealing themselves to be Caleb. Kyra let out a small sigh of relief as she walked inside.

"Hey," He greeted her. Kyra gave him a smile as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey," She greeted him back, striding past him and setting her purse down on her bed. "How's it going?"

"Well..." Caleb replied. "It's getting kind of late, so I figured now would be a good time to meet up." Kyra turned around to face him and furrowed her brow at him in response.

"Meet up...?" She inquired, confused.

"Yeah," Caleb told her, seeming almost oblivious to her confusion. "The other guys are on their way over now, too."

"What?" Kyra asked, surprised to hear that. "Why are we all meeting up?" Caleb looked taken aback by her asking that, as if he expected her to already know why. But she honestly didn't have a clue.

"Well, tonight we kind of have to..."

"Why?"

"Because it's a full moon."

Kyra's eyes widened upon him saying that, and she immediately felt her heart sink in her chest. She then began shaking her head in disbelief

"No it's not," She replied, continuing to shake her head as she spoke. "It can't be..."

"But it is," Caleb told her. "We've been keeping track of the moon phases, and Maggie even called to warn us about it this morning." Kyra's eyes widened even more before she rushed over to her desk, quickly opening the drawer and pulling out the calendar she had marked up with the dates of each full moon. She began rapidly flipping through it until she reached the current month of September. When she reached that day's date, her heart sunk even further when she saw "FULL MOON" written down and highlighted.

"No..." Kyra said shakily, feeling tears form in her eyes as she began to shake her head again. "No, no, no..."

"It's okay," Caleb replied to her soothingly. "My boys and I are here for you." Kyra quickly wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her sweater before turning around to face him, trying to stop herself from actually breaking down crying.

"That's not it," Kyra told him softly.

"Then what's wrong?" Caleb inquired. Kyra looked down, hesitating as she wasn't sure she was ready to share exactly why with him. She knew even a nice guy like Caleb would hardcore judge her if she revealed that she'd already hooked up with someone.

"I..." She began, but was quickly stopped from continuing when she heard her door swing open. She turned to see that the other three boys had arrived, with Reid leading them inside her room. Kyra immediately shut her mouth, definitely not wanting to say anything with the three of _them_ now in the room.

"What's up, wolfie?" Reid said to her, giving her a light punch on the shoulder as he walked past. She felt herself wince slightly in response before he went and sat on her one unmade-up bed.

"Hey," Tyler greeted her as well in a soft voice before going to take a seat on the bed beside Reid.

"What's going on?" Pogue asked as he approached Caleb and Kyra, though he was looking at Caleb sigifying that's who his question was aimed at.

"Not much," Caleb informed him. "I guess it's a good thing we wanted to meet up early, 'cause Kyra almost forgot that it was a full moon tonight."

"She forgot?" Reid asked, making Kyra give a slight eye roll in response. The kid was just as irritating to her as he'd been a week ago. Needless to say she definitely hadn't missed it.

 _"Almost_ forgot," Caleb corrected him.

"Well, damn..." Reid continued. "If I turned into a wolf every full moon, I'd wanna keep track of that shit."

"I _do_ keep track," Kyra replied in annoyance. "I just...haven't been checking my calendar lately..."

"So...not keeping track then?" Reid pointed out. Kyra gave him a look for his smart-ass remark.

"Cut it out, man," Pogue scolded Reid before turning to Kyra. "So...what time do you usually...you know...turn?" He clearly didn't know how to go about asking that question, having of course never dealt with a werewolf before. Kyra gave a quiet sigh in response, trying to get herself to focus on the current task at hand and get her mind off of Chase.

"Well..." She began responding to Pogue's question as she turned to look out the window at the sun, which looked like it was close to setting. "Sometime after dusk, when the sky's completely dark and void of all sunlight, when the only real thing visible in the sky is the moon. So...maybe around 9:00 or so, I'd say."

"Where do you think would we should go for this?" Pogue turned to ask Caleb, who in turned to Kyra in response.

"Kyra?" He asked, redirecting Pogue's question to her. She looked out the window once more, seeing almost endless amounts of woods in the distance.

"Somewhere really secluded," She said, looking back to Caleb and Pogue. "Like, _really_ secluded. As far deep into the woods as we can get."

"So..." Reid spoke up, making Kyra instinctively purse her lips the moment she heard his voice. "We take you out there, you transform, and...then what? You're just there in your wolf form? Completely out in the open?" Kyra paused for a moment, giving another sigh under her breath before she turned back to her bed. She knelt down beside it and reached her arm underneath for a certain item that she had hidden away. Once she pulled it out from under her bed though, the boys quickly realized that she'd hidden it with good reason.

It was a metal chain, hooked up to a thick, makeshift metal collar.

The boys all gazed upon it with a mix of both fear and intrigue. Kyra held it with both hands as she stood up, looking down at her "leash" with a troubled expression. She then turned to look back up at the boys.

"It keeps me from hurting anyone," She told them. "Once I'm a wolf...I have no control over what I do."

"Damn..." Reid said. He looked more fascinated than scared, though. Not like his "brothers", who looked more uneasy over all else, especially Tyler. Caleb even looked pretty anxious, despite being the oldest and most mature of the four. He gulped quietly before turning to look out the window again. The sun was lowering quickly, and he knew it wouldn't be long until it began to set. He then turned back to address the group.

"Okay," He began as everyone turned to look at him. "We should start heading out now so we can beat the sunset." Everyone immediately obliged, standing up and beginning to walk out the door. Caleb reached out toward Kyra's "leash" that she was still holding, silently offering to carry it. She handed it to him, in which he looked down at it with clear uneasiness for a brief second before following everyone out of the room. They began walking down the hall toward the stairwell, with Kyra slowly following suit, fidgetting her hands nervously.

"Kyra?" She suddenly heard an oh-so-familiar voice call out from behind her. The boys were already headed down the stairs and out of sight, that of which Kyra was thankful for as she turned around. Chase was standing calmly in the middle of the hall facing her, and Kyra looked back at him in sadness.

"Hey..." She began, her voice shaky as she was trying her best not to cry. Chase began walking closer to her.

"You going somewhere?" He playfully asked as he approached. "Come on. You didn't forget about the party, did you?" Kyra paused in hesitation before speaking.

"I..." She began. "I'm sorry. I can't go." Chase's playful demeanor quickly faded, now looking extremely taken aback. He seemed almost hurt by her words, and it was practically breaking her heart.

"What?" He asked her, sounding just as taken aback as he looked. "Why?"

"I just can't," Kyra quickly replied. She wished could tell him the truth, just as a way to assure him that it wasn't because she didn't want to. What was going to happen to her that night was out of her control. But what she could control was making sure she would be as far away from him as possible when it did happen. Chase was now looking at her with clear concern, obviously sensing how upset she was.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, but all she could do was shake her head in response.

"I can't..." She told him quietly.

"Come on," Chase pressed, speaking to her softly. "Please. Talk to me, Kyra." She found herself becoming weakened once more by how concerned he sounded, and she suddenly became super tempted to tell him the truth.

"Kyra!" She suddenly heard Caleb call from the stairwell. She snapped her head back toward it then quickly back to Chase.

"I'm sorry," Kyra told him as her voice cracked and tears began quickly welling in her eyes. "I have to go." She then turned and bolted into the stairwell, quickly rushing down the steps and out of Chase's sight. Tears began streaming down her face as she ran on. She could only imagine the look on Chase must have had on his face as she ran away from him. There was no way he'd want to be with her now. She fucking _hated_ what she was...she _hated_ being a werewolf.

As soon as she reached the bottom steps leading to the main floor, she saw the four boys standing and waiting for her in the doorway. She quickly tried to recollect herself and wiped her tears away as she approached, not wanting them to see her crying. But of course, they could still tell she had been.

"Are you okay?" Pogue asked her.

"I'm fine," She quickly replied as she brushed passed the four of them to continue onward. The four boys looked at each other before following behind her, not having a clue what she was so upset about.

They all headed out into the woods in Reid's car, going as far in as they could. It was good timing too, as the sun was already starting to set. They hopped out after finding a good spot, with Kyra taking her "leash" over to find a tree to secure it to. Caleb quickly joined and helped her wrap the long chain around one of the tree trunks, making sure it was as secure as they could get it. By the time they were done, the sun had completely disappeared from the sky and dusk was beginning to take over. Kyra looked at the boys and then to Caleb, leaning in to speak to him quietly.

"I have to take my clothes off now," She told him awkwardly. He nodded before walking over to his boys, speaking to them quietly so Kyra couldn't hear. But it was clear Caleb was repeating her words back to them when both Reid and Tyler looked at her with surprised expressions. Caleb had them all back away to a darkened spot beside a large tree. From there, she was still close enough so that her figure was in the boys' view, but it was covered by a shadow to obscure any, well..."details".

Caleb walked back over to Kyra after making sure the boys wouldn't be able to see anything.

"You can go ahead," He assured her. "None of us can see anything from there. I promise." She gave him a small nod before he walked back over to join the boys beside the tree.

Kyra then began undressing, feeling slightly awkward with the boys standing there, but was confident of Caleb's assurance that they wouldn't be able to see anything bad. When she got to her bra, she hesitantly reached around to unclip it and shrugged it off, letting it fall to the ground. Out the corner of her eye, she immediately saw several of the boys look away. She too could only see their dark figures, which made her feel even more confident that it was all they could see of her as well. She then slipped off her panties, now completely naked. After exhaling, Kyra then looked up, seeing that there was practically no sunlight left in the sky at that point.

It was almost time.

She put her collar over her head and brought it down to her neck. In her regular human form, the collar was large enough for her to slip it on easily over her head like that. In her wolf form, her head and neck were obviously a lot bigger, fitting into the collar a lot more securely. Kyra then looked back down in the direction of the boys, now seeing that all of their heads were turned her way.

"You guys really don't have to watch this..." She told them.

"It's okay," Caleb assured her. "We want to."

Kyra looked at him briefly in response before peering back up at the sky. There, several clouds moved out of the way to reveal the full moon in its entirety.

At the exact moment that the moon came into view, Kyra's body began to shake before she yelled out, falling forward onto the ground as her transformation began. Her bones started shifting and reshaping themselves as she continued yelling out in clear distress. Caleb instinctively moved forward in her direction, wanting to help her, but Pogue immediately stopped him.

"Don't, Caleb," He said, looking back forward and continuing to watch Kyra's transformation with the rest of them. "There's nothing we can do..."

Kyra's body began writhing on the ground, clawing the dirt as her legs and arms began to take shape. She screamed out loudly again with a monstrous growl now present in her voice, in which her face was briefly in full view of the boys. They saw that her normally golden brown eyes were now glowing yellow and that she had several fangs in place of her canine teeth. She threw her head back down, letting out a bunch of grunting noises that began to sound more and more like growls. Her back started to take shape then, while fur also began to cover her entire body. Her distressed yells and grunts quickly turned into that of a wolf's as her head and tail also took form. The boys watched with wide eyes, as in no more than a minute, the gorgeous girl that had been standing before them took the form of a wolf.

When the transformation was finally complete, Kyra stood on all fours and shook herself off, now in full wolf form. The boys glared in amazement at her. She was slightly bigger than the average wolf, with all white fur and a grey tinge covering her backside, the top of her head, and her ears. Her eyes glowed bright yellow in the dark as well, which was definitely her most prominent "werewolf" feature.

Kyra then saw them standing there, in which she immediately began angrily growling and snapping at them. Reid jumped back when she did, his tough guy persona now nonexistent in response to seeing what he just saw. Kyra was definitely right to chain herself up, as she immediately tried lunging at the boys to attack, but was held back by her "leash". She let out a few cries and turned to bite at the chain in an attempt to break free, but of course with no luck.

"Okay," Pogue finally spoke up, a shake present in his otherwise calm and deep voice. "I think she should be okay here...right?"

"She's gonna have to be," Tyler replied, clearly the most shaken out of the four of them. _"I'm_ not moving her." Kyra tried lunging at them once more when Tyler was done speaking, again making him jump as she continued angrily growling and pulling hard at her "leash".

"Let's just start heading over to the party," Reid said, regaining his composure. "It'll be fine, she's tied down. She can't go anywhere. Come on!" The boys all turned to get back into Reid's car, but Caleb stopped, turning to look back at Kyra one last time. She stopped growling when she saw him do so, but only for a moment before she started going again. He didn't jump like the others had, though. Instead, he gave her a sympathetic look before turning and piling into Reid's car with the boys.

After the boys drove out of sight, Kyra finally stopped growling and snapping as viciously as she had been. She instead began to focus on trying to get out of her chain, continuing to bite and pull at the links. After a few more attempts, she soon appeared to give up.

She then stood up on all fours, throwing her head back as she let out a howl.

* * *

The party at the Dells had sucked without Kyra there.

Chase had spent a majority of the time simply walking around by himself and watching the party unfold. He didn't even really want to be there, especially after Kyra had bailed on him at the last minute. But he knew he had to go just in case the "Sons of Ipswich" showed up, which they of course did. But even then, he found that he still missed Kyra not being there.

He cursed himself for even having her on his mind at all. Why he did, he had no idea. It hurt him more than it should have when she suddenly told him she couldn't go to the party before literally running away from him. He knew he deserved it, since he'd bailed on her as well the morning after their hook up. But he couldn't help himself. He just had to...he had to try and get away to avoid unintentionally feeling anything more than what he already felt for her.

But of course, it was a little late for that.

He hated that he actually felt something for her. He was never supposed to. In fact, he wasn't supposed to give a shit about her at all. When he first saw her and Caleb Danvers get dropped off at the dorms by the other "Sons", he knew he had to infiltrate and see what her connection was with them. She wasn't a witch, though. That much was clear. When Chase had used his powers several times around her, most notably keeping her door locked and shutting down her phone, he'd done it as a test to see if she suspected anything. She didn't appear to, so she probably wasn't aware of the whole "Sons of Ipswich" thing.

Chase tried to convince himself that he'd only used his powers to do those things to test her. He definitely did _not_ do it for other reasons. He definitely _wasn't_ hoping to get her alone in his dorm to lead her into having sex with him. He definitely _didn't_ think she was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen in his life. That night with her definitely _wasn't_ one of the best nights of his life, and it definitely _didn't_ make him forget all about his revenge scheme on the Sons.

He definitely _didn't_ actually want Kyra like that...did he?

None of this was supposed to happen. He had only planned to use Kyra as a pawn in his schemes, since he knew that there was definitely something up with her and the Sons. Chase had spent the whole first half of that night with her trying to pry her for information. But instead, he learned that not only were the two of them very similar, but they had one particular thing in common that resonated with him more than anything else.

Like him, she had been abandoned by her family and placed into foster care. She mentioned that she was kicked out by her adoptive family a few years ago, though. Apparently because of something traumatic that happened to her. Though he himself wasn't kicked out by his adoptive family, he too had gone through a traumatic experience, in his case discovering the Power and having no idea what it was. Even though he was sure her traumatic experience was probably a lot different than his, he still saw the look she had in her eyes, and just how troubled she was by whatever had happened to her. It was a look that he knew all too well, and he empathized with her in ways he never thought possible.

Chase was currently running off along with the other party-goers, as an announcement was made that the police were headed that way. Beforehand, when the Sons had made their grand entrance at the party, Chase watched as they approached two girls...ones that were looking _his_ way just a moment before as a matter of fact. The one had blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail and the other had long black hair. She for one had definitely been looking at him with interest. He thought the two of them were alright looking, but not nearly as hot as Kyra. None of the girls there were, at least not in his eyes. Speaking of whom, he recalled another girl revealed to be named "Kira" had then walked up to Caleb to flirt with him. Chase found it ironic that this girl who actually shared a name with _his_ Kyra was probably the least good looking of all.

Other Kira appeared to have been turned down by Caleb before turning around to say some bitchy remark to the blonde haired girl. Then of course Caleb, being the "good guy" that he was, stood up for the girl, who Chase overheard was named "Sarah". Then some guy came and stepped in, getting in Caleb's face as he was clearly trying to start shit. Chase saw that as his perfect opportunity to intervene, which he did, stepping in front of Caleb defensively and making a point to tell other Kira that she _was_ being kind of bitchy. The other guy was quick to push Caleb and try to start a fight anyway, in which a guy standing behind him suddenly began to violently puke all over him. Chase caught a glimpse of the one kid, Reid, laughing his ass off. A clear indication that he was the one responsible for the sudden puking. It was then that the announcement was made about the police, and everyone began heading the hell out of there.

While running off, Chase stayed near the group, subtly commending Reid on his "party trick". He was also able to catch a lift with Sarah and her friend, who soon turned out to be Pogue's girl, "Kate". Though she was apparently with him, she still seemed a bit too happy to have Chase riding in the car with her and Sarah. Reid then stepped in to work his magic once again...literally...when Sarah's car wouldn't start. After he'd oh-so-blatantly used his powers fixed it, Chase and the girls then finally began to pull away as police sirens were heard in the distance.

"Come on!" Kate exclaimed to Sarah. "Let's go! We gotta go before the cops get here!" Chase almost rolled his eyes, as she was already starting to get on his nerves. _You don't fucking say..._ He thought to himself.

"I'm going," Sarah told her, sounding as if Kate was starting to get on her nerves as well as she began driving off. "God, that was insane..."

"I know, right?" Kate replied. "I seriously can't stand that Kira girl. She's always been a bitch."

"What did she say to you?" Chase asked Sarah, but it was Kate who replied for her.

"She didn't really say anything," She began. "She more or less implied that since Sarah came from a public school in Boston that she's not Spenser material. Totally not true, I mean. But...yeah."

"Thanks..." Sarah replied awkwardly, sounding somewhat uncomfortable before speaking to Chase. "So I heard you're new here, too. Where'd you move here from?"

"Uh, Hastings," He replied.

"Oh," Sarah said, nodding. "Cool."

"Yeah," Chase continued, trying to avoid eye contact with Kate as she sat beside him in the back seat, clearly eyeing him. "Seems like there's a lot of newbies around here..."

"Really?" Sarah asked, looking at him through the rearview mirror. "Who else?" Kyra of course immediately popped into Chase's head, as he wondered whether or not he should mention her.

But it was too late to even answer Sarah's question at all as Chase looked out the window and saw that they were quickly approaching something straight ahead. It looked like a deer, but it was hard to tell with how fast it was coming into view. What was clear was that it was standing perfectly still, right in the path of their now quickly incoming car. Chase was about to warn Sarah, but Kate of course beat him to it.

 _"SARAH, LOOK OUT!"_ She screamed loudly, in which Sarah immediately slammed on the breaks, stopping the car just in time before they could hit whatever was standing in the way. Once the car came to a complete stop, it took them all a moment to get themselves together. But then they looked up, seeing that the thing they were about to hit was no deer.

It was a wolf.

They all glared at it in shock as it growled and snapped at them menacingly. It looked like any normal wolf, but with several odd features that Chase for one took note of. First, it was a bit bigger than he thought wolves usually were, and it had bright yellow eyes that seemed to glow even with the headlights shining on it. But the weirdest part was that it had some kind of metal collar around it's neck, that of which had a chain dangling off of it with a broken link on the end. It was clear that the wolf must have been chained up somewhere but managed to break itself free.

"Holy shit..." Sarah spoke breathlessly as she glared at the wolf with wide eyes.

"It's literally about to fucking attack us!" Kate exclaimed, sounding super shaken up. "We've gotta get the hell out of here!"

"Okay..." Sarah shakily replied, putting her car in reverse to back away from the wolf before switching back to drive and speeding off in the opposite direction of it. Chase looked back at it the entire time they drove off, very intrigued by it's presence there in that part of the woods. It didn't run after them, but it did turn to watch them as they sped away.

"There's _wolves_ out here?" Sarah suddenly asked, completely exasperated. All the while, Chase kept his eyes out the back window at the wolf until it was out of view.

"No," Kate replied to Sarah, still sounding shaken up as she looked out the back window as well. "I mean, I never thought there was..."

 _There aren't,_ Chase thought to himself before turning back around. _At least there shouldn't be._


End file.
